


Flowers of Love & Forgiveness

by phoebemaybe



Series: Flowers For His Queen [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jon is such a romantic, Just plain tooth rotting adorableness from these two, Light Angst, Romance, first I love yous, talks of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Jon’s parentage and identity is revealed and he doesn’t really know how to deal with the news so he avoids everyone, including Dany, leaving her feeling lonely and sad without him. Thankfully with a nudge from two scaly friends, Jon comes to his senses. Bringing with him flowers as apology for his queen. Fluffiness ensues, along with declarations of love~





	Flowers of Love & Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~ This is the 2nd fic from my 4 part series.
> 
> I had a hard time picking out flowers for this fic omg. Who knew there were soo many flowers that represented I Love You lol. I hope you guys like the choice i went with though.
> 
> This story continues after the first fic of this series, Flowers of Faith, Resilience & Thankfulness. Would be good if you read that one first before this hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy reading~ XD

Dany heaved a sigh, as she sat on the fur rug by the fire watching the flames flicker in the hearth of her chamber at Winterfell.

They hadn’t spoken for five days now. They saw each other, sat next to each other everyday at strategy meetings but it didn’t feel the same anymore. When she tried initiating a conversation, he barely spoke a few words in reply. It didn’t even feel like he was speaking with her at all. He was so formal and emotionless and cold. When they passed each other in the hallways, he wouldn’t even look her in the eye.

His eyes were everything to her. Even with a room full of people, where physical contact was impossible, they always communicated without a word with their eyes. His brown expressive orbs contrasted so much with his impassive face. They spoke volumes. They told her everything about him, what he was feeling, what he was thinking. In his eyes she saw love.

She missed his presence, his voice and his touch. She missed _him_. It felt as if there was a gaping chasm between them, the connection tethering their hearts together felt frayed, severed. When Bran told them the truth about Jon’s parentage, identity and his birthright, she was astounded at the revelation. One word kept resounding in her head.

 _Targaryen_.

They were family, blood family. She wasn’t the only one left. Without even realizing it, she had found her family. She was delighted. Knowing the fact that he was the rightful heir to the iron throne didn’t bother her much because she knew Jon. She trusted him, her honourable Jon. During one of their many nights huddled up in bed together, trading life experiences, he revealed his past to her. He told her that he never wanted to rule, never wanted to be a king. He only did it to protect the only home he ever knew, the North. His whole life he just wanted to be accepted. He just wanted a place in this world where he belonged. Just like she did.

While Dany was pleased, Jon didn’t take the news as well as she had. In retrospect, she understood why. His world had just been upended and turned upside down. His whole life was a lie. He must have been so distraught. She knew that. But why wouldn’t he come to her? She wished he would share his feelings with her.

She had so many questions of her own to ask him as well. Did the fact that they shared the same blood change anything? Did he find her repulsive? Did he regret their coupling, the nights they spent making love? Did he still care for her?

Dany huffed. Why was she even feeling so horrible? Why did he affect her so much? These foreign emotions and feelings churning away in her chest every time he came to mind, she didn’t know what to do with them. She always believed that men weren’t worth the tears. What was it about Jon Snow that made her feel so miserable without him? She didn’t even feel like crying though, all she felt was a numbing cold and a hole in her heart. They needed to talk. If only he would stop avoiding her. Dany frowned, curling her knees to her chest. Perhaps feeling her turmoil, a wet nose slipped under her palm giving her a nudge. Ghost whined, shifting to sit in front of her, plopping his head down on her propped up knees, his glowing ruby red eyes blinking up at her.

“At least I have you, Ghost. Thank you so much for trying to cheer me up.” Dany cooed at the puppy like direwolf. He was so big. When he stood on his hind legs, he towered over her. Yet, he was so sweet. Like her dragons, to most people they were terrifying beasts that were capable of so much destruction. But she knew he would never harm her. He was a big puppy. Since her arrival at Winterfell, Ghost had taken to following her around, like her personal animal bodyguard and even cuddling up to her in bed some nights. It was amusing to watch Jon get jealous over his wolf.

“Now if only he would talk to me again.” Running her fingers therapeutically through his thick fluffy white fur, Dany stated in dismay.

On the outskirts of Winterfell, the warden of the North waved a large leg of lamb in front of a dragon’s snout enticingly. The dragon lay curled up with his face tucked into the coil of his tail. Getting no reaction, Jon sighed, dropping the meat to the ground. Rheagal’s brother, Drogon lay beside them, his large ember eyes blinking sleepily as he observed their interactions. Well, more like Jon’s comical waving of the lamb leg.

“Rheagal, are you really not going to eat?” Jon had been trying to coax his dragon friend and partner into having his meal for close to an hour. Rheagal hadn’t been having much of an appetite for a few days now, refusing to go and hunt with his brother, Drogon. Jon grew worried. With the upcoming battle that could erupt anytime, everyone needed to be in fighting shape, including their non-human comrades.

Not long after their arrival at Winterfell, Dany had started giving him lesson in riding, riding her dragons. At first he was hesitant, he didn’t want to barge in on something so sacred as the bond between a Targaryen and their dragon. Dany convinced him otherwise, stating how beneficial it would be if he had more than one weapon at his disposal. After all, fire and Dragonglass both killed wights and white walkers. But what got him to cave were the words she spoke.

“I want you to survive, Jon Snow. You have to.”

_For me._

The hidden meaning in her words was received loud and clear. She had come so close to losing him the last time they faced their undead enemies, so close to losing him forever. She couldn’t stand to lose him again. Frankly neither could he, her. He couldn’t imagine life without her in it anymore. So, he began his training to become a dragon rider. And it just so happened he wasn’t actually barging in on anything at all. The dragons were in his blood. They were his birthright. He was a Targaryen himself.

 _A Targaryen and a Stark_. The blood of a dragon and a wolf coursed through his veins.

Since he was old enough to want anything, his biggest wish was to be accepted. He wished he hadn’t been born a bastard. He wished he were a Stark. Turns out, fate liked to play cruel tricks on people. His whole life was a lie. Not only was he never a lowly bastard, not only did the Stark blood flow through him, he was a prince, the heir to the iron throne. How could someone’s life change so drastically in the blink of an eye? Also, how was he to accept that his Targaryen grandfather, the Mad King roasted his Stark grandfather and uncle alive? The hatred the Starks and members of his banner men held towards the Mad King and Targaryens alike ran deep. How was he to face his people, his family, especially his sisters Arya and Sansa? Sisters? Cousins? His brain was a muddle.

Furthermore, the guilt he felt for having so many people give their lives to protect him, to protect his identity was overwhelming. His aunt, Lyanna Stark was never his aunt but his real mother and his father, Ned Stark was actually his uncle. His real father was Rheagar Targaryen. All of them were dead. The love that his parents shared started Robert’s Rebellion, an event that caused so much bloodshed, so many people perished in the cross fire between Robert and his father Rheagar.

The only good thing that came out of this reveal was that Dany being Rheagar’s sister, meant that she was his aunt. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel weird about them being related. He was happy. Aunt or not, first and foremost, she was his Dany. Them being related by blood only strengthened the bond and enhanced the feelings he felt for her. She wasn’t alone anymore. He was her family. He wanted so badly to go to her and be with her and celebrate their family reunion of sorts, but everything else was just too much to handle all at once. He needed to be away from people for a while to process things, process his whole life.

So there he was, far away from anyone, in the cold, under the vast starless night sky with only his dragon friends as company.

“Are you feeling ill, Rheagal?” The dragon only responded with a grunt. Jon sighed. This was not working. “What’s happened to you?”

Since he started training with Rheagal, he’s never seen him look so down before. His was always eager for Jon to ride him. At first, Rheagal wasn’t the friendliest. It took time for him to be comfortable with Jon being around him, but after many nights of bringing him treats, Rheagal eventually grew accustomed to him. Training started off with Jon practicing issuing commands in Valyrian with Dany as his coach of course, he had no knowledge what so ever about the language. Later on, they began flying through the sky, testing out their synchronicity through thought and emotions alone as they flew.

Emotions. Could that be it?

Dany told him before that the dragons were empathic to a certain degree. They could feel what their riders felt, so why not their mother? Could Rheagal be feeling down because he was experiencing his mother’s emotions? Was that why he was so lethargic and not eating lately? Now that he thought about it Drogon did seem less energetic than usual as well.

“Are you sad, Rheagal? And you too, Drogon?” Jon reached up to caress the dragon’s green snout, feeling a rumble course through the dragon into his body. “Is your mother feeling sad?” Rheagal let out a low whine in reply. Drogon let out a huff of fiery air. Jon nodded. Of course she was. He felt her eyes following him, longingly everyday. He felt so bad for ignoring her. He didn’t mean for it to take this many days to sort things out. Oh, who was he kidding? He’ll never be able to take in all this change in just a few days. But he did miss his queen, so very much. Maybe it would help if he went to her and shared some of this load weighing down on his mind and heart? Jon thought to himself.

“Do you guys think it’s time I went to her?” Jon asked the two magnificent creatures lying on either side of him, running his palm up and down their snouts. Their unison, bellowing roars rumbled through him and shook him to the core, as if giving him encouragement to go to their mother. “Alright, alright. I’ll go to her. Keep it down!” Jon laughed. Walking over to the piece of lamb he left on the ground, Jon picked it up and offered it to Rheagal. “Will you eat if I went to her?” In response, Rheagal lunged at the leg in his hand and swallowed it in one gulp. Jon chuckled. Dany’s children truly loved her very much.

“You two be good now!” Leaving the dragons to their slumber, Jon got on his horse and rode back to Winterfell with a new purpose, to cheer his queen up and get back in her good graces of course. He had just the thing. He needed to stop by the glass gardens.

Orange Blossoms, Primroses and Tulips. Those should do nicely.

 

* * *

 

Dany was in bed dozing when three knocks against the hard wood door of her chamber, resounded around the room. Next to her, Ghost sat up, his tail thumping steadily against her bed. “Who do you think it is Ghost?” Ghost hopped off the bed and bounded towards the door. Sniffing the edges and gaps of the door, his tail still wagging madly, he began scratching it like he wanted out or for the someone on the other side to enter. “I guess you want me to open it.” Dany reached for the handle and pulled. Her breath caught in her throat. Standing like this with them on either side of a door was reminiscent of that one night on a ship sailing to the North, a night that changed their lives forever. So much had happened since then. They stood staring at each other for long moments, relearning the features of each other’s faces. Until, Jon broke the silence.

“Umm... May I come in please? It’s getting a bit chilly.” He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Without a word, Dany pushed the door open wider to let him enter. Jon stepped in and closed the door behind him with a thunk.

“So, you finally decided to stop avoiding me.” Dany crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively, desperately holding herself back from touching him. She wasn’t about to forgive him for ignoring her that easily.

“I’m sorry I was cold to you. It’s just... I didn’t know how to face anyone. What with my whole existence being a lie.” Jon looked down at Ghost who was now sitting by his feet watching the two of them. “How do I face everyone who knew me since I was little? Apparently, they didn’t know me at all. I didn’t know me at all.”

He wasn’t upset with her? “I thought you detested me, Jon.” Dany mumbled. “Now you know that we are related, that we slept together. I thought you were disgusted.” She ducked her head. Her fingers found their way into Ghost’s fur, twirling the strands this way and that. Now she just felt silly for thinking the way she had.

Looking at his queen looking so small and dejected, Jon’s heart ached. Placing the bouquet of flowers on the table close by, he closed the distance between them, drawing her into a hug. Gosh, how he missed the feeling of holding her, touching her. Feeling his arms around her, Dany melted, relaxing herself fully into his embrace. Finally. The huge Jon Snow shaped hole in her heart was filled once more.

“I could never hate you, Dany!” Jon whispered vehemently into her ear. “Finding out that you’re my aunt doesn’t change anything between us.”

“Really?” Dany asked, her voice sounded so uncharacteristically small to his ears.

“Yes. In fact, I think it makes what we have even more special. We’re family, Dany!” Jon picked her up and twirled her around, startling Ghost in the process. He yelped and ran away towards the bed. Dany squeaked in surprise, hands scrambling to grab on to Jon as he swung her around. As he spun her, she couldn’t suppress the laughter that bubbled up her throat and escaped between her smiling lips. She loved that he knew how to bring a smile to her face. “Jon! You’re making me dizzy. Put me down.”

Jon chuckled as he placed her gently back on her feet. He smiled watching her stumble slightly in his arms as she found her balance, before settling back to lean against him. He felt her warm breath on his neck as she sighed and tucked her face into the space where his neck met his shoulder.

“I’m glad, Jon. I was worried you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore.” Dany circled her arms tighter around his waist.

“I think I’m in too deep as it is. Don’t think I’ll ever be able to escape you.” Jon rested his cheek on the top of Dany’s head. “Aunt or not, you’re still my Dany, my queen. Doesn’t change a thing about how I feel for you.”

Dany released a sigh of relief. She didn’t know how much she needed to hear that until he said it. “Good. Because I don’t regret a moment I’ve shared with you. Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, you’re all the same to me. You’re my Jon.”

“Good.” Jon echoed her sentiments. “I got you something, by the way.” Pushing her gently away from him, he left her embrace to pick up the flowers.

“Here.” He presented them to her. In his outstretched hand was a bouquet of white and yellow blossoms. There were two clusters of flowers, they were white and pale yellow in colour and among them was a single cream white bloom. Jon looked almost adorably shy, like a little boy meeting the girl of his dreams for the very first time. “Thank you.” Dany bit her lip coyly, accepting the flowers from him. They were so delicate. Admiring the flowers in her hands, she tweaked at the tiny blossoms. “What are they?”

“The cream one is a tulip. These tiny white ones are orange blossoms and these yellow ones are primroses.”

“Oh, Jon. They’re lovely!” Dany lifted the flowers to her nose. They smelled fragrant and refreshing, like a clear spring day. She still wasn’t used to him and his romantic gestures. She still smiled every time she looked at the other flowers he gave her, currently sleeping in a wooden box on her nightstand. The very first floral gift was presented to her as a thank you when he succeeded at flying with Rheagal on his own for the first time without her help and as a way of cheering her up. She could still feel the ache in her cheeks from smiling so much. Constantly surrounded by the talks of war, that day was one of the happiest she had ever been in a while.

“I wonder what they mean?” Dany was curious to know what he wanted to tell her that his words could not. Glancing at Jon for answers, he simply shrugged with a cheeky grin. Well then, time to pull out her book.

Grabbing at Jon’s fingers she pulled him along with her to the little writing desk at the corner of her room by the hearth. Pushing him to sit down on the chair, she pulled open the second drawer and took out her Book of Flower Meanings, before settling herself, side saddle style across his lap. Jon’s arms came to wrap around her instantly, almost subconsciously. Squirming slightly to get comfortable on his lap, Dany felt his arms tighten, gripping at her waist. “Dany...” Jon growled. “What?” Dany lilac hued eyes blinked at him innocently. Gods, she was so beautiful, so adorable. Jon’s heart flipped as he leant forward to kiss her lips, passionately, hugging her firmly to him. “You are insufferable.”

_Oh._

Dany smirked deviously, realizing his bodily reaction to her squirming. She could feel him getting hard under her thigh. “You never seemed to mind too much, did you, Jon?” She teased. Jon’s eyes were darting everywhere but never looking at her. Dany noticed the tips of his ears were turning red. He was flustered! Her Jon was too cute. 

With a smile, Dany placed the book on her lap so they both could see. “Let’s see what these flowers mean shall we?” Dany flipped through her book searching for the flower names he told her earlier.

“Orange Blossoms, Primroses and Tulips. Did I get them right?” Dany asked.

“That’s right, my queen.”

“Alright. Let’s see what they say.” Clearing her throat she began reading aloud from the book. “An orange blossom signifies...” Dany gasped, looking back at Jon, her eyes wide and her heart racing. Jon nodded telling her to read on. “An orange blossom signifies... eternal love.” She breathed: “Jon?”

“That’s right. I’m telling you that I love you, my queen. I love you, Deanerys Stormborn Targaryen.” Jon confessed quietly, placing a kiss to her temple. Dany’s heart pounded in her chest. Warmth bloomed in her heart like a flower opening up to the sun, filling her to the brim with joy. Her eyes welled with tears of happiness.

“You mean that?” Her voice wobbled with emotion as she struggled to get it pass the lump in her throat.

“Aye, I do. I mean it.” Jon gave her a solemn nod. “With all my heart. So, don’t you ever dare think I could hate you, my love.” Hearing his words, Dany chuckled wetly. Resting her forehead against his temple, she whispered softly to him. “I won’t and if you must know, Jon Snow, I love you too.”

A beaming grin spread across Jon’s face. Dany loved when smiles like that graced his face. It was absolutely stunning and infectious. She could feel a matching one spreading across her lips too. Does being in love include being so happy, just by seeing the person you cared about smile? If it did, she hoped to be in love for the rest of her life, with her Jon.

The couple basked in their little bubble of warmth and glee of being in love, foreheads touching as they traded soft kisses and giggles and grins. They grinned so much their cheeks were starting to ache. This was something new for both of them. This was nothing Jon had ever felt before, warm and blissful, giddy with excitement. He could feel his heart and stomach flipping like how he felt when Rhaegal did loops with him in the sky. For Dany, this love felt... pure and sweet. She hoped that she could keep it. She finally had something that she wanted and found on her own, this precious love of hers.

“Do you want to see what the other two mean?” Jon nuzzled his nose against his lover’s. His lover. It had a nice ring to it. He loved it already.

“Yes. Let’s.” Dany murmured. Neither of them wanted to speak too loud, afraid to pop their little bubble of love.

The next flower was the yellow primrose. Dany located the page and was about to read when she changed her mind. “You read it, Jon.” She wanted to hear her lover’s husky Northern accented voice rumbling by her ear. She never told him this but she secretly loved his voice.

“Alright.” Jon agreed, taking the book from her. Dany hugged the flowers close to her chest happily, fingers playing with the petals, her legs that were slung over the armrest of the chair swinging.

“Giving a cluster of primroses to someone means that they’re important to you, that you treasured them dearly. That you never want to live without them.” Dany laughed as Jon’s breath tickled her ear as he whispered his next words. “I can’t live without you, Dany.” Dany’s heart melted into a puddle within her chest. With a squeal she threw her arms around Jon’s neck and hid her face in his shoulder. Jon’s eyebrows rose to his hairline in amazement at the sight of his fearless mother of dragons this embarrassed and shy. It was so endearing and he felt his heart falling for her even more.

“You are so sappy!” His shoulder muffled Dany’s voice.

“I must say I think you made me like this, Daenerys Stormborn.”Jon stated with a shrug and a slight shake of his head. “You brought out my inner romantic” Turning his head he pecked her lovingly on the head. “Is that a bad thing?”

Dany was silent for a few moments before grumbling: “As long as it’s reserved for me, I’ll let you get away with it.”

“Aye. That’s a deal.” Jon laughed.

“What’s the next one? What does the tulip mean, Jon?” Fingers dove into the raven tresses at the back of his head, nails gently scraping at his scalp, Dany inquired.

“Umm... I think you should read that yourself.” Jon’s voice suddenly grew despondent. Lifting herself up and away from his shoulder to look at his face, he looked forlorn. What did he want to tell her?

“Alright.” Accepting the book from Jon, Dany browsed through the pages again and located to the page with the information about tulips.

“Tulips have many meanings based on their different colours. For example, a yellow tulip signifies that the giver admires the recipient’s smile. A cream white one signifies forgiveness. The giver is searching for forgiveness from the recipient.” Dany looked up at her lover intently. “Are you apologizing for the past few days?”

Jon nodded in affirmation. “I should have came to you instead of ignoring you. I hate seeing you upset, especially if I caused it. I just wasn’t ready to face anyone yet.”

“I’m not upset anymore. There’s nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I don’t think I was ever all that upset. Maybe just slightly disappointed and lonely without you.” Dany planted an indulgent kiss to his scruffy cheek. “I just wished that you had shared your problems with me. Let me be there for you. Don’t hide away.”

“Thank you, Dany. I will try my best in the future to do that.” Jon’s thumb traveling in circles along the silky skin of her thigh. His touch sent delightful shivers down Dany’s spine. “This whole particular situation is just....” He released a deep sigh.

“I know. I can’t even begin to imagine what you must be going through. All the could haves and what ifs. How different your life would have been if you knew the truth from the start.”

“I wouldn’t have been treated like a bastard.” Jon muttered with a voice laced with self-pity.

“That’s true. But, there’s also the possibility of you being killed by Robert in your crib.“ Dany frowned. She didn’t like the thought of that one bit. “Even if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be you right now.” Twining their fingers together, she continued: “I believe that everything happens for a reason. Everything that you’ve been through, shaped who you are today.”

Jon was silent for a while, letting her words sink in. Finally cracking a smile, he agreed. ”I suppose you’re right. I might not even be here with you right now. Might not be lucky enough to love you had I lived another life.”

The word love sent her stomach twisting and flopping about. He loved her and she loved him. The lovers smiled at each other tenderly, utterly smitten with one another, neither believing that this was really happening.

“Jon?”

“Yes, my love?”

“If and when we get married one day, I want you to rule the Seven Kingdoms with me. We’ll do it together.” Dany declared as she traced the lines etched into Jon’s palms, along his calloused skin, along each crease and bump of his fingers.

Tenderly stroking the curls that tumbled down Dany’s back, Jon’s heart filled with love for his queen. “I hope we get married one day too. Maybe once this is all over and everything has settled?” Plucking the flowers out of her hand and placing it on the desk behind her, he enfolded her fully into his arms. “Although, I’m not sure about how capable I am at ruling all of Westeros.”

“But Jon, I think we’ll do this world a lot of good if we ruled together. We both want what’s best for the people.” Dany countered. “Help me break the wheel. I need your help to change this cruel world for the better. Please, Jon?”

Jon considered her proposal. Ruling was never on his life’s agenda. He only wanted to live a happy life. Nevertheless, he knew how hard his queen had been working to get to where she was now. His Dany had such a compassionate heart and she’s done so much good already but she was far from done. He admired her greatly for her dedication and her strive to bring peace to every place she set foot in, her need to defend the less fortunate, the underdog was evident. Her followers and the whole of Meereen could testify for her actions. She was the queen who made the impossible happen with her dragons and fire. Every time he looked at her, despite her petite stature, he could see her greatness shining through. Sometimes he felt like he was looking at a mirror, he saw parts of himself reflected in her, embedded in her soul. They were so alike and yet so different. His Dany was a ruler who truly only wanted what was best for the people. He loved her for that. He knew she would need all the help she could get if she wanted to change the world. If she needed his help, he would provide whatever he could.

“Alright, since you asked nicely,” Jon smirked at his lover. “I will do my best to aid you. I offer you my wisdom and support, in perpetuity.” Jon spread his arms and gave her a slight bow. “I’d bend the knee, but...” he looked at her pointedly. “Someone’s sitting on it.” Dany sniggered.

Sitting as straight and regally as she could in Jon’s arms, she put forth a most important question. “Future husband and king of the Seven Kingdoms, do you swear to love and care for me, your future wife and queen and the people we govern, in perpetuity?”

“Aye, I pledge to love you with all my heart and soul, my queen. And the people as well.” Tipping his forehead forward to press against hers he vowed solemnly between the minuscule gap separating their lips: “I also promise to love and care for the future children we may have, in perpetuity.”

Dany’s heart skipped a beat. Shaking her head at his optimism and faith, she asked: “You really believe that I can have children?”

Jon never imagined a future with children of his blood running through their veins, but lately, he could almost envision little children with silver hair and chocolate brown eyes running around while their beautiful mother chased after them. “Aye, I do. Besides, we haven’t really been trying all that hard.” Jon gave her a playful wink.

“Jon Snow!” Dany gasped, swatting him in the arm, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. Jon merely grinned at her.

This identity change wasn’t all that bad. Despite the hard life he’s had as the bastard of Winterfell, he wouldn’t want to change a thing. If he had lived as a pampered prince, he wouldn’t have the strength he had today, he wouldn’t be who he was today, Jon reflected. With Dany’s help, he’d get through this mess. They were stronger together after all.

“Jon, what motivated you to come to me?” Dany asked out of curiosity.

“Let’s just say one of your children went on a hunger strike.”

“What? Who? Is he eating now?”

“Rhaegal. But don’t worry. He perked up and devoured a whole leg of lamb once I agreed to come find you.” Jon hurried to reassure the worried mother.

“That’s a relief! And I’m very glad you came to your senses as well.”

“Thank your dragons, my love.” Jon gave Dany’s nose a light tap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the other two fics I’ll be posting very very soon. Do leave me a comment! I would love to know what you guys thought about this fic or about my works in general. :)


End file.
